Wizard Maffia Incorporated
by Bri Leonard
Summary: Hermione finds out she is adopted, Draco get hired to be saved from Voldemort and ends up being a body guard for none other than...Hermione. I suck at summeries but pls read it's funny.
1. The Letter

**Wizard Mafia Incorporated**

**Chapter 1**

**-**_**The Letter**_**-**

Hermione was packing for her final year of school when a strange owl appeared at her window.

"Hello little guy. Who do you belong to?" the owl hooted and extended his leg. Hermione took the letter and gave the owl a treat. He ate it happily.

Dearest Hermione,

I haven't been in touch with you since you were little. You may not even remember me. It's hard to explain what I'm about to tell you, but here it goes. I'm your father. Your true last name is Dixon.

I had to give you to the Granger's when your mother died. It was horrible to leave you like that but it was for the best. A little girl shouldn't live like I do. But now that you've grown, you can join me again. You will be coming to live with me in my house. Your schooling will be continued here as well. I will be coming to get you on Monday at noon.

With love,

Mr. C. Dixon

Hermione dropped the letter to her bed after reading it several times. That was tomorrow! She walked down the stairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger sitting at the table. They had already known that this was going to happen. They had received their letter earlier that week.

"Mu...um...Mrs. Granger? I'm leaving tomorrow night and I was wondering...if we could go shopping or something. I also wanted to know if I could visit sometime." Hermione finished, fidgeting her hands behind her back.

Mr. Granger answered her before Mrs. Granger could. "Of course dear, you can visit anytime. We'll even give you free check ups. Better keep those teeth healthy."

"Well dear, I'm ready to go if you are. Those stores don't stay open all night." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione squealed and flew up the stairs. She threw on a pair of her favorite muggle jeans and a tank top that read 'a pirate's life for me' with a skull and cross bones on it. Merlin, how she loved those "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies. Threw on some tennis and jumped down the stairs. Mrs. Granger was standing at the door.

"Are we ready?" she simply asked. Hermione nodded, grabbed her 'punk' hat and put it on sideways and flew out the door.

"I'm driving!" she hollered. This might be the last time she ever got to drive a muggle car; she'd make the best of it. Wink, wink.

"Hermione Jane Gran...Dixon. You will drive appropriately. Am I understood?" Mrs. Granger said strictly.

"Yes ma'am. I will mu...Mrs. Granger."

"Please dear, call me Jamie. All this Mrs. Granger makes me feel old." Hermione giggles and flew backward out of the driveway.

---------------

**Malfoy Manor**

**Sunday night**

**8:30 p.m.**

"Peppy, get my son from his room." Mrs. Malfoy ordered an elf. Peppy jumped and ran off to do her bidding.

Narcissa had received a letter from Cypress Dixon, a very old wizard blood-line, asking for Draco to come work for him. He had a daughter Draco's age and he wanted him to do school work with her. Narcissa knew that Lucius would be angry at this because Draco was to receive his dark mark in a week, but this made her anxious that maybe her son wouldn't be scarred with that hideous tattoo her husband had.

Just then Lucius strode into the room, an elf at his heels. "I was told you wanted to have a word with me." He said as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes, I have just received a letter from Mr. Dixon. He would like Draco to work for him."

"Dixon? As in Cypress Dixon? The only blood-line older than ours, Dixon?" Lucius sputtered.

"Yes dear. He has a daughter that he wanted Draco to accompany. He also wanted Draco to finish his schooling at his house with her."

"Absolutely! This is a great honor to our family. Not many are able to get close to a Dixon. If Draco could charm this girl, our family would rise in society's standards. And here I thought we could go no higher!" Lucius ranted.

"Yes dear." Was all Narcissa said, her hope rising.

"When does the boy depart?" Lucius asked sharply. "We need to get the boy new clothes."

"Tomorrow at noon. Mr. Dixon said that he'll send someone. He also said that if we don't agree, he would take Draco anyway.

"Tomorrow!" Lucius bellowed. "The Dark Lord will not be pleased with this. Draco is due for his mark in seven days! What am I to tell him?"

"Tell him that Cypress Dixon took him, rightfully he is, whether we allow it or not Mr. Dixon is sending someone for him." Narcissa pointed out. Draco strolled in wearing a baggy pair of muggle jeans with a black volcom™ shirt on with the sleeves cut off to show off his new muscles he was working on before Peppy had gotten him.

"Yes mother, father? What am I needed for?" Draco asked as he slumped into a chair.

"Draco, you won't be going to Hogwarts this year. And please sit up like the true mannered pureblood you are." Lucius said.

"Really? Why not?" Draco said as he sat up in his chair.

"You will be working for Mr. Dixon. You education will be finished at his home with his daughter." Narcissa budged in.

"Who's his daughter? I don't remember a Dixon in school." Draco asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"He never mentioned, but we are going shopping tonight. You need new things." Narcissa answered him. Draco nodded and went back to his room. She read the letter one more time and then threw it into the fire before she answered Mr. Dixon. She made up the whole 'he's going to take him whether we approve or not', but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

Dear Mr. Dixon,

We accept your offer for Draco to come live and work with you. Lucius believes this will give both our families a better place in the wizarding world. We are anticipating your man's arrival.

Yours truly,

Narcissa Malfoy


	2. Switching Duties

**Wizard Mafia Incorporated**

**Chapter 2**

**-**_**Switching Duties**_**-**

Kohl Shpitz was walking down the hallway wondering what he did to get the job of getting a teenage wizard. He hated teenagers. They thought they were important when they really weren't. Now this Draco Malfoy, he knew would be a little prick because the Malfoy name had been mentioned in the castle before, but not in good words.

The only reason the Malfoy kid was coming here is because Dumbledore asked a favor of Mr. Dixon to get him off the road of becoming a Death Eater. At that thought Kohl shook his head. Death Eaters. They were worse than teenagers. They thought they were the strongest force in both the muggle and wizarding world. If only they really knew. He laughed out loud.

"Kohl, why are you laughing?" Jasmine Hewlett asked as she passed him.

"Just a thought I had. I have to go pick up that kid today. I have to meet Mr. Dixon in Diagon Alley. Then we get to go shopping!" he said the last in a mock excited tone. "Malfoy will be livid, he was raised to hate everything muggle, and we're going shopping in the muggle world!"

"I'd love to go shopping. I haven't done that in like a month." She said as she gave him a little grin.

"Go talk to Mr. Dixon. Maybe he'll let you go get the kid. You have better fashion sense anyway."

"Ok! I'll go do that right now. Where can I find you when I find out?"

"I'll be in the game room. I have to beat Marmond's high score." Kohl replied over his shoulder.

Jasmine gave him a look like 'what?' laughed and shook her head. "Oh and by the way, you'll have to beat my high score. I beat Marmond's last week". And she walked away.

-------------------------

Mr. Dixon was at his desk when a knock sounded on his pure oak door. The men stiffened. "Who is it?" he asked gruffly.

"Well Mr. Dixon, it is I, the best man you have. Though a man is what I am not."

"Ah, welcome Jasmine. Come in, come in. What can I help you with?" the men relaxed. Jasmine was no threat.

"I was wondering if I could take Kohl's job today. I would be a better choice for Mr. Malfoy's shopping and..."

"Alright, all you had to do was ask. Of course you may receive Mr. Malfoy. I agree that you have much better taste in clothing and I know that Kohl hates teenagers."

"What time do I need to receive Mr. Malfoy? And when do you get your daughter? How old is she? What does she look like?"

Mr. Dixon raised a hand that silenced her immediately. "She is 17. You'll love her, I hope. The Granger's have sent me letters and pictures of her growing up so I'm not completely lost. You'll need to 'receive' Mr. Malfoy in approximately half an hour."

"I wonder how Mr. Malfoy will react when he finds out that I'm a witch with muggle teachings. The only magic I was taught was what I learned from the other guys that are wizards." She chuckled. "Will your daughter become part of the team? Oo, if she does, can she be my partner? I've always wanted another female to work with."

"No, absolutely not. I will not have her doing those jobs. You can be her partner though. Maybe she'll teach you more magic. But, if you become her partner, you have to promise me that you will not tell her what we really do. And you won't teach her any of our techniques. Understood?"

"Yes sir, I promise. When is she coming?"

"As soon as I get her. So how are you going to receive Mr. Malfoy? Are you flooing or riding the broom?"

"The broom. I haven't ridden in forever! I'll take and extra for Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy has a Nimbus 2001 so I don't think he'll need it. We will meet at the Leaky Cauldron. I'll see you there." And with that he aparated out of his office.

"I wonder if his daughter could teach me how to do that." Jasmine said out loud and shrugged.

-------------------------------

Hermione was walking back and forth across the living room. She met her father in less than five minutes. She was excited, nervous, happy and yet sad. How should she welcome a man that she knew nothing about? What should she call him, Mr. Dixon, dad? She had no clue. Then she heard the familiar 'pop' of aparation. She took a deep breath, and headed for the door.

Mr. Dixon was standing at the Granger's door wondering if he should have left some of his men at home. At least a dozen had followed him here. All of them might scare her. They weren't the friendliest looking.

As Hermione opened the door she saw a man that wouldn't be bad looking, considering his age. He was at least 6'4 with black hair and steel grey eyes, that bore into you soul. He wore a standard black Armani suit and a green tie, reminding her of Slytherin's house colors. It was then that she saw all of the other men standing in the 'protect' position. It was one she saw when the aurors came to transport her and her friend in their 6th year and whenever Malfoy got too close to her when the boys would stand just like that. Making her realize that, this man, her father, is important.

"Hello Hermione, I'm Mr. Dixon, your father." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry I haven't been around for you when you were growing up. But as I have said, my lifestyle wasn't for a little girl."

"Hello Mr. Dixon. That is quite alright, I understand. When are we leaving?"

"Don't you want to say good-bye?"

"It's not really good-bye. I'll see them again."

"Fair enough. We can leave now if you'd like. I need to have a talk with my men, so if you would excuse me for a moment." He walked back to his little army of men. He talked and waved his arms a bit and finally walked back to her. "The men will take your things. We are to meet a friend of mine at the Leaky Cauldron. So, shall we?" he asked holding out his arm. Hermione nodded and took it. 'Pop.'


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

**Wizard Mafia Incorporated**

**Chapter 3**

**-**_**Leaky Cauldron**_**-**

Jasmine stood looking up at the Malfoy Manor with her cloak hood up concealing her face. Her broom held by her side. One of her ex-boyfriends had taught her how to ride years ago. They were good memories, until the night that she found out that he was really a Death Eater and then the arguing started and she left him.

Draco walked out the door to find a hooded figure waiting for him. His things were miniature in his pocket for safe travel and less package on his broom. It got better mileage with less weight.

He strode down the walk to the figure. "What's your name?"

Jasmine drew back her hood and smiled. "Hello Draco Malfoy. I'm Jasmine Hewlett. Ready to ride that thing?"

"They sent a woman after me? Are they insane? Ah, alas she is a looker though." Draco said slowly walking around jasmine. He touched her shoulder and soon regretted it. She flung him over her shoulder in a total WWF slam.

"I happen to be the best for the job." She said looking down at him. "Don't forget it. Get on your broom. We're going to the Leaky Cauldron."

"The Leaky Cauldron?"

-----------------------------------

"I wonder what is taking so long." Mr. Dixon said as he paced outside the Leaky Cauldron. "I never should have let her do this. I knew she wasn't ready."

"Um, excuse me but who are you talking about?" Hermione questioned.

"Jasmine Hewlett. One of my specialized units. I let her have a task that I thought..."

"That you thought what big guy? I'm here, the kid's here. No problem."

"Is the kid in one piece?"

"Oh, he might have a bruised arse and ego but other than that he should be fine." Jasmine said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Dixon said with a raised eyebrow.

"He tried to make a move on me. He got slammed." Jasmine said with a smirk.

"I have never been so mistreated in my life." Draco said as he touched down.

Hermione knew that voice better than anyone else she'd guess. Stupid git.

"I assure you that it will get better Mr. Malfoy." Mr. Dixon stated. "Now, Jasmine we will switch our parcels and continue with my plan."

"We're switching? I get your daughter? YES!" Jasmine said jumping up and down. Totally losing her tough reputation. "Wait, where is your daughter?"

"I would like you to meet my daughter. Hermione." Mr. Dixon said waving his arm in Hermione's direction. She walked out into the light. Draco's jaw had dropped.

"Granger? You're Mr. Dixon's daughter? This must be a joke." Draco said laughing.

"No, not Granger, Dixon. I'm Hermione Dixon, Malfoy. Get over it. Finally I have more power over you." Hermione said walking up to Draco. She was glaring up at him, a foot of space separating them.

"You may be a Dixon, but I still have height against you." Draco said with a smirk.

"You're of the male section of humanity. 7 out of 10 ratios Malfoy. Men are usually taller then women. You may have height against me but my intellect is still higher than yours." Hermione said back, hearing Jasmine laugh behind her. "Now, what exactly is your plan father?"

"Well you're both going to need new items to fit in with my units. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione my dear, it's more for your comfort and I have a lot of making up to do. Jasmine, you know what she needs, make sure she gets them taken care of and then she can buy whatever she wants. You have the card?"

"Yes Mr. Dixon." Jasmine said stepping up beside Hermione.

"Oh, and Jasmine? Your limit is ₤1000. Buy what you please."

"Thank you Mr. Dixon. Well Hermione or Ms. Dixon. Are you ready to go?

"Go where?" Hermione asked.

"To the malls of course. You need new suits, dresses, shoes and other such things. Are you ready to go?"

"What is a mall?" Draco asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's a building where you can find stores that sell different things. It's like Diagon alley in a building."

"Oh, I see. So what is sold in these malls?"

"Clothing, art, jewelry, shoes, hats, food, and sometimes hair salons." Hermione replied.

"Sounds about right." Jasmine said nodding her head. Then Mr. Dixon's phone rang.

"Hold on I have to take this." He walked a little ways away.

"What is that thing?" Draco asked meaning the phone.

"It's a cell phone. It's a wonderful muggle invention that allows a person to talk to another person from a great distance." Jasmine said. Getting an agreeing nod from Hermione.

Mr. Dixon walked back to the group. "I'm extremely sorry Jasmine. I have to leave you in charge of both of them. Kregger called. We have a stage 3. I am needed as you know. Jasmine, the same goes for Mr. Malfoy. I will pay for the necessities and what ever else he wants, he can pay for. I know his family's vault isn't shallow." Draco smirked.

"That is alright Mr. Dixon I understand. I just want to be there. Stage 3 can be fun." Jasmine said with a glint in her eye.

"I'm sure the boys will miss you on this one. Very well, I'll leave you. Have fun and try not to empty my accounts." Mr. Dixon said with a smile to Hermione. He kissed her on her cheek.

He had only been in her life for less then an hour and he had already won her trust and her heart. "I won't father. Good luck with your...stage 3." He chuckled.

"Thank you my dear. It will be over faster than you could blow ₤60." He said and with a 'pop' he was gone.

"Well you two, let's go. We don't have all month to stand around here." Jasmine said walking towards the black limo that waited for them.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Draco asked looking at the limo like it was a Hungarian Horntail.

"It's a limo. A type of stretched car to allow a certain amount of people to ride together in style. If your family were muggles you would definitely own a few." Hermione said as she nodded politely to the driver opening the door for her. "Just get your arrogant arse in it." she said shoving him in.


	4. Havoc in the Mall

**Wizard Mafia Incorporated**

**Chapter 4**

**-**_**Havoc in the Mall**_**-**

Jasmine decided to ride in the front with the driver to give him directions to the best mall. Leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the back, she had no idea of the history between them. Draco stared out the window and thought about all of the new things he was getting to do. His father would never agree to all of this, although, he was technically ordered to do this by Mr. Dixon.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck, stuck with Ferret Face Malfoy in the back of a limo. At least my father has more money than the Malfoys. I didn't miss the 'accounts' he mentioned. It was just the point that how many accounts did he have and how much was in them? What the bloody hell was a stage 3? She'd have to ask Jasmine later.

A bump sent her shoulder to shoulder with Malfoy. He cringed at the touch and jerked away making Hermione fall on him worse than she was already.

"What the bloody hell are you trying to do Granger? If you wanted in my pants that bad you could have asked!" Draco said looking down at her.

"Excuse me Malfoy, I was jolted into your shoulder and was knocked off balance and then jerking away only made things worse. I don't want in your pants you ignorant git. Only pug faced Parkinson would want that. And oh look, she isn't here." Hermione said sitting up again.

The window rolled down and Draco jumped a foot. "How the hell did you do that?"

"This little button here." Hermione said pointing to a little black button that was among other little black buttons. "It moves the window up and down. Jasmine, where are we going exactly?"

"To a secret mall that only we special units know about. A place where we don't need special permits to buy things of great value."

"Like what exactly?" Hermione asked with a curious look.

"Special things used by the special units. Special things that Mr. Malfoy will need and you will not." Jasmine said giving Draco a wink. He smirked.

"Little mud blood doesn't get the special things. Feel left out?" Draco said looking at Hermione. Jasmine's eyes got really big.

"Well Ferret Face, if you would care to remember that I am a Dixon. Meaning I'm a pureblood. I've read pureblood books, and if I recall correctly my family sits higher than yours, therefore I am not a mud blood as you so liked to call me before. And no I don't feel left out. For all I know your job could be being transfigured into a guard dog and maybe the special things you need are a shock collar and being fixed by the vet." Hermione said looking out the window.

Draco looked shocked. He looked at Jasmine. "I'm not being transfigured into a dog am I?"

"For what you just called her, you should be. You're lucky I liked how she reacted or you would find your self in some real hurt boy. Mr. Dixon would not be happy that you called his daughter a...a...I can't even say it! Apologize at once!" jasmine shouted at him.

"Sorry Hermione." Draco said without meaning. Jasmine was about to launch off at him when Hermione held up a hand.

"It's alright Jasmine. I'm used to it; I went to school with him. Some things will never change. He just can't get it through his head that I'm now better than him. My father doesn't need to know, I can handle this on my own. Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we have arrived at our destination." Jasmine said glaring at Draco who looked bored. "Come on Hermione; let's go spend your dad's money." Hermione smiled and nodded.

---------------

Draco followed the girls through the mall doors and when he got inside he stopped in his tracks. This wasn't like Diagon Alley; it was much bigger, with a lot more people. While he was looking around he lost track of Jasmine and Hermione. They had walked off toward the clothes leaving Draco looking at the people. He scanned the crowd, looking for Hermione's bushy trademark. Only to find out that there were several bushy trademarks in the mall. It was apparently the muggle style. So he decided to pick one and follow it. That led him to disastrous results. It happened to be a drag queen looking for new outfits to wear. The drag queen happened to turn around and notice that Draco was following him/her and started following _him_.

Next he tried another, one in a sexy black dress. He of course knew that this wasn't Hermione but decided to follow her anyway. This also led to very bad results. Her boyfriend saw him and decided that he was a stalker. Her boyfriend was **big**. Not humanly big. He was at least 7 foot tall and almost as wide. This **big **man started coming at him. Draco of course turned and ran as fast as his long, quidditch sculpted legs would allow.

It was a good thing that he was in shape because the man gave chase and Draco had to run farther than he intended. Of course Hermione and Jasmine were watching all of this happen from the balcony that Draco hadn't thought of looking. He would have seen them; they were standing in plain sight, or rolling on the floor, in plain sight.

He finally got away from the big guy only to have knocked over a few displays and run over a few people. So now he had angered nearly half the mall. Hermione decided to save him before he got his dumb arse killed.

She started to walk toward him. He wasn't very hard to miss. Standing 6'3 and with his blonde hair, he stood out in the crowd he was standing in at the moment. She tapped his shoulder and he nearly punched her had he not realized who she was before he let it rip.

"Hermione! Don't sneak up on people like that!" just then the drag queen and the big man came walking out of the crowd.

"Hey you sexy thang. You wanna come home with me?" the drag queen said running a finger down Draco's jaw line. Draco shuddered.

"No, he can't go home with you because he's not going to make it out of here alive. He was stalking my girlfriend." The big man said packing his fists in his hands. Draco ducked down, cringing away from him. Hermione spoke up.

"I'm sorry but neither is going to be happening today. I agree that he is an insufferable git and does things he shouldn't but I have to take him with me. Sorry boys."

"What makes you think that you can walk in here and take him away?" the drag queen argued.

"Yeah, it's not like we can't get rid of you too." The big guy said.

"Ok, we can settle this. The nice way is that you let us walk away and no one gets hurt. The mean way is I call my people and you all get very hurt. What would you prefer?"

The big man chuckled. And the drag queen laughed shrilly. "Your people? Like anyone could take me." The big man said flexing his muscles.

Jasmine had been watching the scene and decided that they might need some help. She called Mr. Dixon and he said that he would send some men. He would have liked to come himself but he was still managing the stage 3.

The men walked through the doors and spotted Jasmine and she pointed to the mass gathering and they nodded. Protect the family jewel.

The big man was flexing his muscles when two men stood behind him and then three stood around Hermione and Draco. It was then that he realized the added members of the crowd.

"Boys, say hello to my people." Hermione said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to finish what we actually came here for. Come alone Malfoy"

"Malfoy, you don't happen to be Draco Malfoy do you?" a male member from the crowd asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"Me. I work with your dad. I'm Drake Celestin."

"I've heard about you. You're one of the best flyers in the welsh lands." Draco said with a look of awe.

"He is also _the biggest_ git around." Jasmine said walking through the crowd.

"Ah, Jasmine, I see you still haven't forgiven me." Drake spoke softly.

"How could I forgive you? You lied to me, you betrayed me and worst off you chose someone else over me. But I'm not going to discuss this here of all places." Jasmine said lifting her chin. Hermione thought 'kudos for Jaz.' Hermione looked at the men that were surrounding her. My privet army. Squee!


	5. My Hair?

Wizard Mafia Incorporated

**Wizard Mafia Incorporated**

**Chapter 5**

**-**_**My Hair?**_**-**

Draco was being drug away from one of his biggest heroes of the wizarding world, _the_ Drake Celestin. How dare they? Why is he not fighting back? Oh yeah, he's practically thrown over the shoulder of some body guard it appeared.

"Is this necessary? Do I really need to be treated like a provision on a pack animal?" Draco asked casually. The man carrying him dropped him like a bag of spuds. "Was _that_ necessary?" The man just grunted at him. "So where are we going?"

"I believe they are taking you to that hair salon." Drake said pointing at the big neon sign.

"Are you coming with us? I have so much to talk to you about! What kind of broom did you learn on? What do you ride now?" Draco spewed off questions like a little kid.

"Whoa little man. Chill out. I learned on a Clean Sweep and I own a Rocket 3000." Drake answered.

"A Rocket 3000? There were only five of those made!" Draco practically shouted.

"Well it helps to have friends in high places, if you catch what I mean." Drake said with a wink.

"Well Draco, Mr. Dixon owns the other four so don't worry about it." Jasmine threw into their conversation.

"HE OWNS ALL FOUR?!" This Draco did beller out. Hermione cringed and rubbed her ear.

"See Malfoy, my father has power and money." Hermione stated cockily.

"I knew he had power but I didn't know he had that much money! Those are at least 500 Galleons each! That is more than you have probably spent your whole pathetic life." Draco spat back with a sneer. The guards flexed their muscles. "Whoa, sorry boys, don't kill me." The guards looked to Hermione.

"Do you want us to harm him Miss Dixon?"

"No, he has his pay back coming to him. Guess what, we're here." Hermione said pointing to the door.

--

"What are we doing in here?" Draco asked curiously.

"We are all getting...changes. Some better than others." Jasmine said and then clapped her hands. Waiters and waitresses came out of curtained doors and sat each of the three in chairs. The guards stood at the doors and windows.

"So what are your names?" Hermione asked as her stylist was playing with her hair.

"I'm Bartleby." Said a man with soldier cropped brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Hunter." Said a man with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes standing to the other side of the door that Bartleby wasn't occupying.

"Po."

"Dalton." This man had black hair that would give Harry's a run for his money and shockingly, electric blue eyes that would intimidate anyone, but Hermione.

"So like are you all my personal body guards or something?" Hermione asked looking right at Dalton who was standing next to her stylist.

"We have been assigned to you, so I guess you could say that." Dalton said eyeing Drake. "Who is this fella?"

"Some guy that followed us in here. Apparently he's some guy that can ride a broom fairly well." Hermione said as she relaxed into her head massage before her trim.

"Fairly well?!" Draco sputtered. "That man can out ride your precious Pot-head any day!"

"Pot-head?" Drake asked curiously.

"Potter. We never really have gotten along. That first day on the stairs kinda does that in."

"Potter? Like _the_ Harry Potter?" Drake asked mildly surprised.

"Yeah, him." Draco said waving his hand as if make Harry unimportant.

"Mr. Malfoy? If you would please come over to this chair, we will get started on your massage." A beautician called.

"A massage? Oh all right then. That sounds harmless." Draco said walking over to the pretty lady. If only he really knew what was going to happen.

The massage felt great. In fact Draco felt so relaxed he fell asleep. A _deep_ sleep.

Hermione laughed, this was all going her way. "Dalton, would you please move that lump of blonde to this chair please?"

"Of course, anything for you." He replied with a wicked grin.

As Dalton slung the blonde lump over his shoulder, Draco started snoring. It wasn't loud but it was there. All of the beauticians giggled.

**(AN: Draco's hair at this point in time is long and held back in a Slytherin Green ribbon, much like his fathers.)**

"So what do you wish to be done with his _amazing_ hair Ms. Dixon?" the beautician said.

"Chop it off. He looks too much like his dad. Spike it, tip it hunter green, and call it good." Hermione said, receiving shocked looks from all of the beauticians. "Do it. Trust me."

"He's a _Malfoy_, you don't just _chop it off_!" they all screamed. Draco snorted in his sleep.

"Then trim it off and keep the bloody stuff." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I really don't understand all of this bloody drama about _Malfoy_."

"It's like a sculpture, a great architectural building, a magnificent painting. Like _David_, the _Eiffel Tower_, or the _Mona Lisa_. We will trim layer by layer until the master piece is finished. _NO _blonde locks will _ever_ touch the ground."

"Yes, yes, whatever, just get on with it." Hermione said waving her hand. "Now, as for you," she said pointing to a skinny brunet, "I want my hair cut at angles from my face and layered. My bangs angled to the right. Blonde and copper high-lights, with black low-lights."

As the beauticians got to work, Drake Celestin was having a silent conversation with Lord Voldemort. 'I have found Malfoy Jr. He is indeed with Dixon Cypress' men.'

'Ah, lovely. Let's hope that now Dixon will join me.'

'No doubt my Lord, he will join you, everyone will eventually.'

'How very right you are. If they don't, they die.'

Hermione was watching Drake Celestin closely. He had said that he worked with Draco's dad. That probably meant that he was a Death Eater. She motioned to Dalton. "Knock him out and hide him in a closet for a few days."

"Yes ma'am, but may I ask why?"

"I believe he is a Death Eater, and that he is tailing Malfoy, and us." Dalton winked and nodded once. He walked behind Drake so silently that you could almost hear the birds clawed feet on the roof. With his fist alone he knocked Drake out.

"Tie him up, tape his mouth, Hunter put a mind block on him so he can't mind speak to anyone, and Po?"

"Yes?"

"Take him to Mr. Dixon. Tell him that his daughter suspects him a Death Eater."

"Yes sir."

"That's it; you're all done Ms. Dixon." Hermione looked at her new style. "I like it." then all of the girls working on Draco took a deep breath and spun him around. "What do you think?"

Hermione looked at Draco. His hair had, like they had said, been sculpted. Each hunter green tip was exactly the same length. He looked like, Draco. Not Lucius. As Hermione was studying his new look, Draco popped his eyes open. Silver pools captured her. She felt like she was falling endlessly into the depths of them.

"Dixon, what are you staring at? I know I have a devilishly handsome body but seriously."

"Well Malfoy, I am happy to say that you no longer remind me of your father."

"what are you talking about?" Draco asked curiously.

"Just look in the mirror." Hermione stated smirking.

Draco spun his chair around. _"My hair?!"_


End file.
